


Boyfriend Hoodie

by onyeenhok



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: M/M, please enjoy it!!, this is just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 01:26:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18728884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onyeenhok/pseuds/onyeenhok
Summary: You feel your bond with Ryuji growing stronger...





	Boyfriend Hoodie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rabidgopher](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabidgopher/gifts).



Ryuji’s half asleep, lazing on Akira’s bed as Akira sits against the edge of the bed, reading some boring-ass technical book about guns. He says it’s to help him keep up maintenance on the model guns, which Ryuji guesses makes sense, considering Iwai makes them as close to real as he can, per Akira’s request. (Ryuji’s still not sure how Akira had the guts to make a request of such a scary-looking guy, but he’s real thankful no matter how he did it.) Akira sighs and his head leans back against Ryuji’s thigh. A few seconds pass and Akira shuts the book and sets it down, turning to look at Ryuji.

 

“You look comfy.” Akira’s voice is a bratty grumble and Ryuji already knows what’s coming.

 

“S’not my fault you decided to sit down there without a jacket and get all cold.” Ryuji tries to protest, but it’s pointless. There’s no arguing with Akira when he’s in a bratty mood like this, but it is a little fun to rile him up and make him more grumpy. The whining’s pretty cute, after all.

 

Akira huffs and hauls himself up onto the bed, facing Ryuji with that cute pout, and Ryuji can’t help but grin. For how strong he is in the Metaverse, Akira can sure be a baby out here in the real world, though Ryuji’s never seen him do it in front of anyone else. Which only makes it that much more cute, knowing that Akira’s only comfortable enough being this bratty in front of him.

 

“But you didn’t come warm me uuup!” Akira whines dramatically, nuzzling and worming his way up against Ryuji’s chest so Ryuji’s hoodie is draped over him, “I could get sick!!”

 

“You’ll be fine, ya big bab--AH!” Ryuji yelps as Akira slides his cold-as-ice hands up the back of Ryuji’s shirt.

 

“God, you’re such an asshole, ‘Kira…” He fake grumbles, but pulls Akira closer and rubs his back in an effort to get some warmth back into him.

 

“But you love me~” Akira practically purrs, giving a contented hum as he relaxes into Ryuji, who laughs a little and ruffles Akira’s hair.

 

“Yeah. I do.” He kisses the top of Akira’s head and zips up his hoodie around Akira, snickering a little when Akira makes a little sound of protest but gives in without a fight, only melting into Ryuji’s embrace.

 

“I love you too.” The response comes muffled by Ryuji’s hoodie, but it still courses through Ryuji, warm and comforting like drinking hot chocolate. When he peeks through the neck hole to look down at Akira, he thinks he sees the tiniest hint of a blush on Akira’s cheeks.

  
“You’re so damn cute, you know that?” He can’t stop the words, but Akira doesn’t tease like he expects, he just tilts his face away in a familiar gesture that means he’s hiding a blush. _Cute…_ Ryuji squeezes Akira tight for a few seconds, he can’t help wanting to after Akira made that face! He’s content to just lay still after that, though, cradling Akira to his chest and starting to doze. When he looks down next, Akira’s sound asleep, looking painfully vulnerable, and it hits Ryuji all over again how much danger Akira’s in every time they go into the Metaverse. Thinking about watching him get hurt is like an ice dagger twisting in Ryuji’s gut. Ryuji vows to himself right then to never let that happen. No shadow will lay a _finger_ on Akira as long as Ryuji’s around.

**Author's Note:**

> You feel your bond with Ryuji growing stronger...


End file.
